Hyakku Monogatari
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Hyakku Monogatari-Seratus Cerita. Syarat yang cukup mudah tapi akan membuatmu terkesan, Matamu sulit terpejam meski mengantuk, Kakimu akan berkeringat meski dingin menyergap tulang dan kau akan kesulitan bernapas dibalik pengapnya selimutmu...


_Teru-teru bozu, teru-teru bozu,_

_Buatlah esok hari yang cerah..._

_Seperti langit di kandang mimpi,_

_Jika besok cerah, aku akan memberikan sebuah bel emas..._

.

.

.

**SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Hyakku Monogatari**

**Mystery/Horror**

**Rate T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

_**Don't try it by yourself or others. THIS IS WARN!**_

..

_Be careful. Watch your behind._

_Enjoy it._

.

.

.

_Teru-teru bozu, teru-teru bozu,_

_Buatlah esok hari yang cerah..._

_Jika kau bisa membuat keinginanku ini terwujud,_

_Kita akan minum banyak anggur beras yang manis..._

_._

_._

_._

"Armin, kau masih percaya takhayul boneka jelek pawang hujan itu?"

Seorang pemuda jangkung setinggi 170cm bernama Eren berujar dengan nada mengejek kebiasaan baru teman sekamarnya─Armin─beberapa waktu belakangan ini dikala musim panas tiba─menggantung seuntai saputangan putih yang dibuat seperti boneka di depan jendela kamar dan menangkupkan tangan berdoa semoga hari esok cerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mengharapkan sesuatu hal yang baik menunggu kita pada esok hari," balas Armin tersenyum dan menambahkan, "─tidak sepertimu yang kerap kali mengutuki Jean dan berharap ia menjadi kuda siluman karena ia terus merayu Mikasa di depan matamu,"

"Apa boleh buat, Mikasa merasa terganggu dan dia adikku, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam," sahut Eren membela dirinya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu─"

**BRAK**

"Ereeeenn!"

Sepasang pemuda berkepala plontos dan gadis manis berkuncir satu mendobrak pintu kamar dan meloncat masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi sambil nyengir tidak bersalah.

"─Ada apa gerangan seorang wanita masuk ke asrama pria?!" seru si rambut pirang kaget, segera mengambil selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang berbalut piyama dengan malu.

"─Connie, kau pilih, keluar dari kamarku─dan bawa dia keluar juga─ketuk pintu perlahan, baru masuk lagi kemari─" Eren berujar dingin sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung teman botaknya tersebut. "─atau, aku yang mengajarimu bagaimana caranya mengetuk pintu lewat pukulanku supaya kau memahaminya secara instan,"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Masih emosi gara-gara kelakuan Jean saat makan malam tadi?" sergah Connie bernada agak keras.

"─besok saja bagaimana? Kami punya berita penting untukmu," sahut Sasha yang mulai seenak perutnya membuka-buka isi kulkas pribadi yang ada di sana.

"─maaf, Sasha, tapi Armin tadi lupa membeli cemilan─dan kuberi kau waktu lima menit untuk menjelaskan tujuanmu kemari, setidaknya ada hiburan untuk _bad mood_ku saat ini,"

"Begini, lho, ceritanya Eren..."

"Langsung saja." timpal si mata hijau tidak berminat sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Malam ini kita mengadakan **Hyakku Monogatari** di aula asrama─psst, rahasiakan ini dari yang lain karena yang diundang hanya kita-kita saja,"

"Hyakku─apa? Apa itu?" respon Armin yang kini terlihat penasaran.

Sasha menarik lengan baju Eren lembut. "Makanya, sekarang kalian ikut kami ke sana. Reiner dan Ymir akan menjelaskannya secara gamblang tentang apa itu Hyakku Menari─"

"─Hyakku Monogatari," koreksi Connie.

"Apa sajalah,"

.

.

.

_Hyakku Monogatari─Seratus Cerita_

_Syarat yang cukup mudah tapi akan membuatmu terkesan,_

_Matamu sulit terpejam meski mengantuk,_

_Kakimu akan berkeringat meski dingin menyergap tulang,_

─_dan kau akan kesulitan bernapas dibalik pengapnya selimutmu..._

.

.

.

_Siapkan seratus lilin, tiga buah ruangan yang saling terhubung membentuk huruf L jika dilihat dari atas,_

_Matikan lampu dan duduklah melingkar di tengah ruangan pertama._

_Satu-persatu pemain bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka bertemu roh sampai selesai lalu padamkan lilin yang mereka bawa, dan pergilah bercermin ke ruangan ketiga dan kembali ke ruangan pertama─sendirian._

_Teruskan permainan hingga lilin terakhir dimatikan._

_Mudah, bukan?_

_Tergantung nyalimu, dan satu lagi─_

.

─_jangan berbohong..._

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita berbohong?" tanya Connie mengacungkan tangan dengan wajah memucat.

"Entahlah, kenapa kau tidak coba saja berbohong dalam kisah yang kau ceritakan?" balas Ymir sarkastik sambil menyeringai jahil ke arah Reiner yang menggelengkan kepalanya pening.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, kalian berdua yang harus tanggung jawab, oke?" tuding Eren yang sebenarnya tertarik ikut permainan aneh ini untuk mengusir rasa bosannya─tapi tentunya ia harus memastikan jaminan keselamatannya terlebih dahulu.

"Baik, baik! Kami yang akan bertanggung jawab, puas?" sahut Ymir dengan nada keras menantang.

_Hyakku Monogatari..._

"Matikan lampu, dan hidupkan lilin kalian,"

─_dimulai._

.

.

.

"Saat itu sudah tengah malam, aku pulang dengan badan lelah luarbiasa karena sibuk seharian. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur dan langsung terlelap pulas. Namun, tiba-tiba ada gempa yang mengagetkanku dan aku berlari keluar dengan panik. Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata hanya ranjangku saja yang bergetar sendiri,"

_Fuh._

Marco meniup lilinnya.

_Satu lilin dipadamkan,_

─_dan helaan nafasmu mulai terasa berat._

"Waktu itu aku hanya sendirian saat datang ke kantor tata usaha pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengurus dokumen yang harus dicetak dan diserahkan kepada Mayor Hanji. Saat tiba di depan lorong menuju ruang percetakan, aku melihat seorang petugas bersih-bersih yang sedang menyapu lantai dan aku hanya diam melewatinya sambil menganggukkan kepala, mengucapkan kata permisi secara tersirat, dan dia pun juga diam saja tidak mempedulikanku, lalu─" Armin memutus kalimatnya, memberi efek penasaran terhadap para pendengar setia di sekelilingnya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Christa menelan ludahnya takut.

"─begitu aku masuk ke ruang percetakan, aku melihat si petugas bersih-bersih sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Mayor Hanji dengan secangkir teh di tangan mereka,"

Jean menyela. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"─tentu saja aku berbalik dan kembali ke lorong semula aku bertemu dengan petugas itu dan hanya menemukan sebatang sapu teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Semenjak itu aku tidak mau pergi ke ruang percetakan kalau tidak ditemani,"

_Fuh._

Cahaya api lilin milik Armin seketika mati.

_Lilin berikutnya pun padam,_

─_lalu jantungmu mulai berirama cepat..._

Penuturan kisah terus belanjut, dari satu orang ke yang lainnya, satu-persatu api lilin dipadamkan oleh hembusan hangat nafas para pemuda yang duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan tersebut.

_Fuh. Fuh. Fuh._

_Satu lilin, dua lilin, tiga lilin, dan seterusnya berturut-turut padam,_

_Berturut-turut pula aku berpindah,_

_Seperti apa kisahku diceritakan oleh mereka?_

_Siapa lagi yang mendapat giliran?_

"...saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak ditemani siapapun. Karena menyangka temanku akan segera datang, aku bersikeras menunggunya di taman sampai larut malam. Ketika aku hampir ketiduran, seseorang menepuk pundakku dan ketika aku berbalik sambil tersenyum menyapa orang yang kusangka temanku, tahu-tahunya..."

_Gulp._

Semua pemain yang ada di sana memajukan badan mereka penasaran.

"─ADA NENEK TUAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BUAGH**

"Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang jangan main-main?!" hardik Reiner jengkel, mengepalkan tangannya yang memerah berasap seusai menjitak si pemuda mata _emerald_ keras.

"Kau, 'kan, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu!" balas Eren jengkel, menatap ke arah Mikasa yang diam berpangku tangan─pertanda kalau ia tidak mau turut ikut campur karena memang Erenlah yang salah.

_Fuh._

Lilin terakhir di tangan Eren pun dipadamkan oleh pemiliknya. Mendadak si pemuda berambut cokelat bangkit dari duduknya dengan kesal. "Ugh, aku ke toilet dulu!"

"Hei! Ceritamu yang tadi jujur, tidak?!" teriak Ymir meneriaki Eren yang membuka pintu perlahan hendak keluar.

"AKU BOHONG!"

**JDERR**

Pintu dibanting keras.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu berpandangan pucat.

"Dia cari mati rupanya,"

_._

_._

_._

_Detik jam dan detak jantung saling bersahutan,_

_Setiap satu lilin dimatikan dan suasananya semakin mencekam,_

_Matamu semakin menggelap dengan hati yang terus berharap,_

_Jangan biarkan tali api terputus begitu saja,_

_._

_Atau─salah satu dari kalian akan menjerit..._

_._

_._

_._

"**TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!**"

Secara mengejutkan, gadis berambut pirang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Connie menjerit histeris dan menutupi wajahnya yang pucat ketakutan dan mencengkeram erat lengan si gadis tomboy di sebelahnya.

"Christa, ada apa?!"

"Di sana, di sana aku melihat seorang kakek tua bungkuk berjalan tertatih-tatih! Aku sangat terkejut, kumohon, Ymir, kalau ingin menggodaku jangan di situasi seperti ini, kumohon..." mata biru seindah permata itu mulai menitikkan airmata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sana sementara aku duduk bersila di sebelahmu dan kau memegang lenganku erat?!"

"Tapi, tapi─aku benar-benar─"

"**KYAAAA!** CONNIE!" jerit Sasha sambil menendang kaki Connie sekuat tenaga.

"_Ouch!_ Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Kau, 'kan, yang mencolek-colek pinggangku sesaat tadi? Ayo, mengakulah!"

"APA?! BODOH! Aku dari tadi melipat tanganku, lagipula buat apa aku mencolekmu di tengah kegelapan seperti ini? Seakan aku yang tidak punya kerjaan lain saja,"

"Jadi, yang mencolekku tadi...?"

"MANA KUTAHU!"

"Hei, hidupkan lagi lampunya!" perintah Reiner bangkit sambil meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar lampu. "Eh, maafkan aku, Annie. Aku tidak sengaja," ujarnya saat ia merasa menyenggol kepala seseorang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati dong," keluh Annie mengusap kepalanya yang kena sikutan lengan Reiner yang keras.

"Eh, maafkan aku, Mikasa," Reiner lagi-lagi menyenggol seseorang saat berusaha keras menemukan tombol lampu.

"Aku kenapa memangnya?" tampak Mikasa yang duduk bersila di tempatnya menoleh ke arah Reiner yang membelalak seram. "L-lho? Jadi, yang ini─"

Sebuah seringai lebar dengan barisan gigi-gigi putih yang rapi bersinar muncul di kegelapan.

_Paduan suara yang melengking menghiasi kesunyian..._

─_notasi tinggi yang indah, bukan?_

_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAAANN!"

Reiner justru lari tunggang-langgang duluan mendobrak pintu bersamaan dengan yang lainnya langsung angkat kaki dan mengambil jurus seribu langkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hihihihi, baru ditakuti begitu saja sudah lari, penakut! Makanya jangan sok-sok mengadakan uji nyali konyol beginian," tawa Eren yang bersandar pada dinding sambil memegang perutnya. "─iya, 'kan? Armin?"

Eren celingukan mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut pirang bob yang bekerjasama dengannya mengerjai pemain Hyakku Monogatari tadi, namun tidak juga ditemukannya.

"Armin?"

_~Burung dalam sangkar,_

_Kapan, kapan kau keluar?_

_Saat malam dini hari,_

_Burung jenjang dan penyu tergelincir,_

_Siapa yang ada tepat di belakangmu sekarang?~_

"Hei, Armin, berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu. Kau, 'kan, tahu kalau aku tidak suka lirik lagunya," ujar Eren kesal sambil membalikkan badan.

─dan yang ia lihat bukanlah Armin yang ia kenal...

"Memang, tapi aku suka lagu itu," ucap Armin manis sambil tersenyum ganjil. "─terutama lagu boneka teru-teru bozu yang sering kau ejek itu, mau dengar?"

"Tidak usah, aku─"

_~Teru-teru bozu, teru-teru bozu,_

_Buatlah esok hari yang cerah...~_

Perasaan Eren mengatakan ada yang tidak beres pada diri sahabatnya itu. "Armin, berhenti bernyanyi kataku! Atau aku akan─"

**GREP**

"─akan apa?"

Armin menahan tangan Eren sambil menyeringai menakutkan.

"A-A-A-ARMIN! LEPAS! AKU MINTA MAAF SUDAH MENGEJEK TERU-TERU BOZU-MU! TAPI AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD─"

Armin menyeringai lebar dan menelusupkan tangan ke balik punggungnya dan mengambil sebilah kapak dari sana sambil terus bernyanyi merdu.

_~Tetapi jika awan menangis,~_

Eren menangis─benar-benar menangis ketakutan, merapatkan badannya yang bergetar di sekujur tubuh ke dinding.

_~Aku akan memenggal kepalamu~_

_**CRASH!**_

.

.

.

─_jangan berbohong dalam permainan Hyakku Monogatari,_

─_jangan mempermainkan permainan ini, apalagi meremehkannya,_

─_dan jangan pernah mencoba hal ini secara nyata..._

.

.

.

**^OWARI^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** ARGH AWKAY SO PERFECT ASLI BIKIN PARANOID BIKIN KAYAK GINIAN MALAM-MALAM #melipir

Fic ini adalah fic kado saya yang saya persembahkan buat Anggota grup **Shingeki No Kyojin Author Fandom Indonesia** yang berulangtahun pada bulan September: **Cindy Ho, Sessho, Karina Yasmin, Ri Chan, Fujoshi Ren, meshi-chan, saerusa, AlstroemeriaSBT8, Shana Nakazawa, enaimer, Kurosawa Alice, Chandra Prameswari **(terutama buat yang satu ini karena dia ultah-nya pas hari ini juga =)))) )

Dan juga bulan Oktober: **Raudah Tokine, Rouvrir Fleur, Shen Meileng, Futaku4ever, Nana Bodt, Jeruk, Kyoneka Dastiva, Akashitetsuya3, qunnyv19, Lonceng Angin**

Happy Birthday, ya, All! LOVE YOU SO MUCH :*

Dan untuk** KAMU** yang telah membaca dan mengikuti perkembangan saya hingga kemari =)))))

**BIG THANKS ALWAYS** karena kalian selalu mewarnai dan meramaikan hari-hariku dengan warna kebahagiaan, suka-duka, kebersamaan, kekompakan, dan lainnya. Senang dapat mengenal kalian semua :*

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di Review? :D


End file.
